Delay by DH78
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: A vida é curta demais para deixar as coisas passarem. Essa é a historia de alguém que nunca percebera que queria uma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Tradução Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.
1. I

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78 (oh, girl, I'm so happy to translate these two drabble-series of yours. Ne, thank you :)_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: I :.**

- Então, você vem, certo?

- Sim, Alice, eu disse que vou. Não iria perder o aniversário da minha melhor amiga.

Fala sério. Será que a minha irmã realmente acha que eu iria dar o bolo?

Nunca.

Eu nunca falharia quanto a isso.

Sou um idiota a maior parte do tempo, mas a Bella consegue vê através dessa mascara.

Ela sempre conseguiu. Desde o ensino médio.

- Bom, porque ela esta pra baixo com toda essa "coisa do Mike".

- Mike é um idiota. Ela pode conseguir coisa melhor.

Alice responde com uma carranca feia.

- E mantenha Lauren longe daqui. Eu realmente não quero vê-la caindo em cima de você tentando chamar sua atenção. Esta noite é somente da Bella.

Reviro os olhos.

Lauren é apenas um passatempo. Eu não entendo qual é o grande problema nisso tudo.

- É um grande problema sim, porque a Bella não gosta dela também.

Droga, Alice e seus instintos psíquicos.

* * *

N/T:

* Ok, personas, essa tradução foi super **autorizada** pela autora (como todo material que costumo postar)

** Estou variando um pouquinho o "fandom de atuação" **(apenas** durante janeiro/fevereiro 2013). Pretendo postar drabbles traduzidos (e outros meus), pelos fandons: (3) Naruto, (3) Inuyasha, (2) Bleach e (2) Twilight ("Delay" e "Half full").

*** As postagens das colecoes de drabbles Twilight serão feitas dia sim, dia nao. As dos demais fandons, da mesma forma.

**** No mais, espero que tenham curtido. E sim sim, reviews sao sempre muito bem vindos :D


	2. II

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78 _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: II :.**

**- **Surpresa! - Todo mundo grita quando Rose conduz Bella pela porta do apartamento de Alice.

A expressão na face da Bella não tem preço.

Isso me faz rir um pouco porque seus olhos saltam como se fossem um daqueles desenhos animados.

Mas ela está feliz. Realmente feliz.

E eu adoro vê-la feliz. Ela merece a felicidade completa.

Ela é um anjo. Meu anjo.

Posso vê-la procurando alguém entre os muitos rostos espalhados. Sei que esta procurando por mim.

Nossos olhos se encontram e ela sorri ainda mais brilhantemente. Ela me faz sorrir mais também.

Preciso abraçá-la. Isso faz tudo parecer melhor.

Então a espero falar com todos para enfim ter meu momento com a aniversariante.

Sou paciente, porque preciso do meu momento com ela.

Agora, ela finalmente está bem na minha frente.

- Você veio. - Sua voz soa quase surpresa. Aqueles olhos castanhos brilham e me iluminam como o sol.

- Eu não perderia isso, Anjo.

Nos abraçamos e tudo no mundo parece simplesmente evaporar.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella. - sussurro. Sinto-a tremer e sorrio contra seu cabelo, sabendo que fui eu quem causou isso.

- Chegou a hora, - ouco-a sussurrar de volta.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos recadinhos super fofos :D

** Amanha teremos "Half full" :)

*** "Delay" e "Half full" serão as duas** únicas** fics twilight que pretendo traduzir (como "projeto de ferias janeiro/fevereiro")


	3. III

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: III :.**

* * *

A festa continua sem quaisquer problemas e não consigo tirar meus olhos dela.

De vez em quando, seus olhos encontram os meus e voltamos a compartilhar uma conversa silenciosa.

Eu sei que ela quer falar comigo, e acreditem, eu quero falar com ela também. Ja faz muito tempo. E sei que é minha culpa.

As coisas têm sido agitadas pra mim. Entrar pra faculdade de medicina esta acabando comigo.

Estou pronto para o desafio, não me interpretem mal. Me formei como melhor da turma. Mas a faculdade de medicina é uma grande mudança.

No momento em que os últimos conhecidos e amigos se despedem, encontro-a sentada na escada de incêndio terminando sua cerveja. Seus olhos estão muito distantes.

Mas como sempre, ela sente que estou por perto e sorri.

- Obrigada por ter vindo

Sento-me ao seu lado e mergulho em seu calor. Pego sua garrafa e tomo um gole de cerveja.

- Eu não teria perdido isso por nada no mundo.

- Você nao veio no ano passado. - Diz tímida e cautelosa.

E como se pisássemos em ovos.

- Bella, você sabe por quê, - sussurro, fitando a rua.

- É. Eu sei. - Seus olhos parecem tristes. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Hora de mudar de assunto.

- Então, 21. Como se sente? - Provoco, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

- Não muito diferente, na verdade. - sorri.

- Como está na escola?

- Ocupado, - respondo. - E você?

- Na mesma.

Há um embaraço entre nos que não consigo suportar. Conversar costumava ser tão fácil pra gente. Estar com ela era tão fácil.

O que aconteceu conosco?

O silêncio se estende por alguns momentos ate que ela faz _aquela_ pergunta.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos recadinhos super fofos :D

** "Delay" e "Half full" serão as duas** únicas** fics twilight que pretendo traduzir (como "projeto de ferias janeiro/fevereiro")


	4. IV

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: IV :.**

* * *

- Onde está a Lauren?

Reviro os olhos.

Lauren é apenas uma garota que mantém minha cama quente, às vezes.

- Ela não está aqui.

Bella zomba.

- Certo, isso estou vendo. Quero dizer _por que_ ela não esta aqui? Vocês nao estão juntos ... ou algo assim?

Fito-a em silêncio, querendo que ela olhasse pra mim. Quando o faz, seus olhos castanhos estão desanimados. Tristes.

É seu aniversário e eu estou acabando com tudo com a minha idiotice.

- Bella. Ela não é nada. - suspiro.

Mais um novo silêncio.

- Ela não _parecia nada na_ última vez que vi vocês dois juntos.

Passo as mãos no rosto. Mas que droga.

- Bella. Aquilo foi uma coisa de bar. Estávamos um pouco bêbados ...

- Sim e você deixou ela se esfregar em você em público.

Levanto-me em frustração e irritação. Eu não posso ficar aqui e continuar a fazê-la se sentindo como um lixo.

- Eu não vim aqui pra discutir. -digo, colocando a garrafa de cerveja vazia no chão ao lado dela.

Ela ri, mas não há nada engraçado para tal.

- É. Va. Você é bom nisso.

Eu congelo, ainda de costas para ela. Essas palavras são como tapas na cara.

- Bella, independentemente do que deve estar pensando, me preocupo com você. Muito. Você é minha melhor amiga. Estou com saudades. Sinto falta de _nós._ Mas não vou te pressionar. Você me liga quando quando quiser dar uma volta.

Não me incomodei sequer de olhar para trás. Simplesmente não posso. Um olhar para aqueles orbes castanhos tristes e não vou conseguir me recuperar novamente.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coment :D

** "Delay" e "Half full" serão as duas** únicas** fics twilight que pretendo traduzir (como "projeto de ferias janeiro/fevereiro")


	5. V

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: V :.**

* * *

** A primeira vez que nos vimos...**

_- Basta sentar em qualquer lugar, Bella. Seja bem vinda._

_O Sr. Banner apresenta a morena tímida em nossa aula de Inglês._ _Não posso dizer como ela é, porque seu longo cabelo escuro esta parcialmente cobrindo-lhe o rosto._

_Ela hesita e olha em volta para os lugares vazios disponíveis._ _E pega extamente o que esta ao meu lado, mas ainda assim não consigo vê-la porque ela usa o cabelo como um escudo._

_No meio da aula minha caneta resolve ficar sem tinta. Oh perfeito._ _Olho ao redor._ _Ben, Alec, Jess ..._ _ninguém tem uma extra._ _Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração._

_- Aqui._

_A voz dela soa leve, mas forte, e entao me viro para fita-la._

_Olhos castanhos, rosto bonito, mas não faz realmente o meu tipo._ _Eu gosto de loiras._

_Mas ela parece legal, afinal alem de uma caneta, me presenteia com um pequeno sorriso._

_- Obrigado. Seu nome é Bella, certo? - pergunto, pegando a caneta._

_Ela simplesmente balança a cabeça._ _Um pouco tímida._

_- Bem, eu sou Edward. Edward Cullen._

_- Bella. Bella Swan._

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coments :D

** "Delay" e "Half full" serão as duas** únicas** fics twilight que pretendo traduzir (como "projeto de ferias janeiro/fevereiro")


	6. VI

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: VI :. **

* * *

_O Sr. Banner organiza a turma em duplas para um projeto sobre um livro que estamos lendo, e uma vez que Bella é a garota nova e eu sou o aluno estrela, ele me pede para ajudá-la e fazer parceria com ela._

_Ela é legal, então não tenho nenhum problema com isso._ _Trocamos números de telefone e e-mails para marcarmos um dia para nos reunirmos e trabalhar no projeto._

_Durante o almoço, a vemos caminhar pelo refeitório, os cabelos protegendo sua face novamente._ _Ela não fez muitos amigos ao que parece ..._ _exceto eu._

_- Ei, essa é a Bella. Ela está na minha aula de arte. Ela é super legal e uma artista incrível._

_Minha irmã gêmea, Rose, explica ao acenar para Bella, chamando-lhe a atenção._

_Vejo um pequeno sorriso brotar-lhe no rosto, provavelmente em alivio, e ela anda em direção a nossa mesa e se senta ao lado de Rose._

_- Hey!_

_- Olá - cumprimenta Bella, olhando ao redor da mesa._

_- Ei, Bella. -cumprimento._ _Ela me olha e sorri um pouco mais._ _Vejo uma tonalidade rósea pintar-lhe o rosto._ _E me pergunto o que ela e, qual sua historia._

_- Oi, Edward._

_- Vocês já se conhecem? -_ _Rose pergunta._

_- Hum, sim. Ele é meu parceiro na turma de Inglês._

_- Oh, isso é legal. Edward é meu irmão gêmeo._

_- Sério? Eu nunca conheci gêmeos. Isso é legal, - Bella diz docemente._

_Tenho a sensação de que há um novo membro em nosso pequeno grupo de amigos e acho que isso e uma ótima ideia._ _Ela é legal._

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coments :D


	7. VII

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: VII :. **

* * *

_Que droga você fez?_ _-R_

Minha irmã.

_Eu não fiz nada, Rose._ _-E_

_Então, por que a B ficou tão triste de repente?_ _É o niver dela, seu idiota._ _-R_

Respiro e expiro alto. Puxo um banquinho em um bar proximo a rua da casa de Alice e o bar tender se aproxima com uma bebida. Esta noite foi um desastre.

_Rose, parece que eu a faço infeliz._ _E não quero isso._ _Decidi me afastar pelo bem dela._ _-E_

O telefone toca. Merda.

- Do que diabos está falando? Edward, vocês sempre andavam juntos. Eu simplesmente não entendo. Que sem noção você e…

Isso, surpreendentemente, não é o pior "elogio" que minha irmã já me fez na vida.

Tomo um gole da minha cerveja e ela continua ...

- E você precisa parar de seguir este padrão de sempre dar o fora quando as coisas ficam difíceis. Não esta fugindo por causa dela, mas sim por sua causa. Você é simplesmente estúpido demais para ver o que está bem na sua frente.

- Rose, Bella esta melhor sem mim para irritá-la o tempo todo.

- UGH! Você é tão irritante. Eu não entendo como compartilhamos o mesmo DNA.

- Edward, B não tem sido ela mesma desde o ano passado. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas é melhor corrigir isso. Encontre uma maneira de se redimir. Ela é minha amiga também. E eu a amo, - diz Rose, quase cansada.

- Você não acha que estou tentando?

- Demonstre isso pra ela, entao. Seja o melhor amigo que se diz ser. Ela precisa de você, mesmo que ache que ela não precisa.

E entao ela desliga na minha cara.

Viver minha vida sem Bella nela. Não acho que posso lidar mais com isso.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coments :D


	8. VIII

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: VIII :. **

* * *

Eu tropeço em meu apartamento e vejo a hora no visor do celular.

**3 da manha**

Não sei como diabos consegui chegar em casa. Nem me lembro de dar ao motorista do táxi meu endereço ou de ter pago a corrida. Mas estou aqui. E me sinto entorpecido.

Me jogo de bruços na cama, querendo que o mundo parasse de girar.

Estava esperando que o álcool fosse me impedir de pensar nela.

Mas nao.

Muito pelo contrário. Estou pensando.

Estou pensando o tempo inteiro.

Tudo o que passamos. Todos os anos que nos conhecemos.

Cada vez que fomos ao cinema.

Cada tarde em que nos encontramos para fazer a lição de casa, e rimos, e todos os jogos de videogame.

Naquela época, tentei ensina-la acordes de violão.

Cada boa lembrança inunda meus sentidos.

Minha mente vai para o ano passado ... e todas as boas lembranças morrem, tornando-se nada.

Eu estraguei tudo. Sou um cretino.

Em um momento de pura estupidez, não posso impedir a mim mesmo, entao pego o telefone.

_Me desculpe, eu estraguei tudo._ _- E_

E entao apago completamente.

* * *

N/T:

* Obrigada pelos coments :D

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;D


	9. IX

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: IX :. **

* * *

**Naquela época, eu a ensinei a tocar...**

_- Por que ainda te dou ouvidos? Eu não consigo fazer isso! -_ _Ela ri._

_- Bella, você tem 16 anos. Ainda consegue aprender alguns acordes. Vamos, estou facilitando as coisas pra você!_

_Eu adoro ver sua expressão frustrada._ _Uma pequena linha se forma entre suas sobrancelhas quando ela parece estar em profunda concentração._

_E grunhe._ _Viu so?_ _Frustrada._ _É muito engraçado de se ver._ _Quando rio, ela me envia aquele olhar fulminante e aquilo me faz rir ainda mais, porque ela é como um pequeno ratinho tentando rugir._

_- Edwaaarrrddd, eu não consigo. Apenas desista de mim, ok. Simplesmente não tenho dom musical no meu corpo. -_ _E empurra o violão para o lado, sentindo-se claramente ofendida._

_- Belllaaa, - zombo em resposta._ _- Você tem que confiar em mim. Acredite em si mesma e toda em essa baboseira. Aqui, sente-se aqui ao meu lado. Tenho um truque pra te ensinar._

_Ela franze os lábios e me olha com cautela, sentando-se em seguida ao meu lado._

_Ela cheira bem._ _Um cheiro reconfortante._ _Não sei exatamente que nome dar a isso, mas é bom._ _Me faz sentir calmo._

_Pego o violão e o posiciono, metade em meu colo, metade no dela._

_- Coloque seus dedos aqui, - envolvo meu braço por trás dela e guio seus dedos com os meus._ _Sinto-a tensa e tento acalmá-la._ _Sussurro em seu ouvido já que ela esta tão perto._

_- Relaxe, Anjo. Sou apenas eu. Ninguém vai rir de você, ok?_

_Ela treme antes de assentir em resposta._ _E cora ..._

_Dedilho as cordas do violao e ela sorri._

* * *

N/T:

* Novamente, obrigada pelos coments :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	10. X

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens: de 2 a 3**__ shots por semana_

**Classificação etária: T/M (**Assim que houver elementos que caracterizem a fanfic como M-rated, troco a classificação geral)

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não é meu._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: X :. **

Acordei com uma luz inundando meu quarto através das persianas entre-abertas.

Minha boca seca e com um gosto horrivel.

Minha cabeça latejando feito o inferno. Uau. Realmente consigo ouvir e sentir meu próprio pulso.

Estico lentamente minhas pernas pesadas. E logo percebo que estou completamente vestido e cheiro mal, a cerveja e cigarro.

Em outra vida, isso poderia soar divertido pra mim.

Mas não estou rindo agora.

Vejo o celular em minha mao. Parece que aparentemente dormi com ele assim.

Trago-o a meu campo de visao e vejo na tela.

**02:00 horas.**

Estive morto para o mundo por quase 12 horas.

Também vejo que ha alguns sms.

Emmett.

_Apenas checando pra saber se esta bem, mano._ _Espero que ainda esteja vivo._ _Rose parece aborrecida._ _-E_

Rose.

_Me liga mais tarde, quando estiver de cara limpa._ _Jantar, talvez?_ _-R_

E a essa mensagem sinto minha cabeça doer, o quarto parece girar ao meu redor. Merda.

_Você realmente ta mal._ _-B_

E imediatamente digito algo.

_Posso falar com você?_ _Café, talvez?_ _-E_

Alguns minutos se passam, me preocupo de ter ferrado o suficiente para ela me mandar pro inferno e...

Então ...

_Amanhã._ _Eu não tenho aula depois das 3._ _-B_

_Ok._ _Te ligo amanhã._ _-E_

* * *

N/T:

* Novamente, obrigada pelos coments :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	11. XI

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens:** ate 2 shots __por semana_

**Classificação etária: M **

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: XI :. **

_**Fashback**_

**Naquela vez que dei em cima da Tanya ...**

_Longos cabelos loiros em um longo rabo de cavalo._ _Seios fartos._

_Tanya Denali._

_Lider de torcida de Varsity._ _Em seu uniforme minúsculo._

_Ela esta no ultimo ano, mas ainda assim continua me enviando aqueles olhares significativos._

Olhando pra mim. _Um cara do segundo ano._

_Isso me daria motivos pra ficar um pouco presunçoso._

_No primeiro semestre, "tratou" muito bem de uma determinada parte de mim. La embaixo._

_E já havia feito isso antes._ Ela faz de um jeito tao gostoso que sinto que estou prestes a desmair_._

_Na escola, andamos como o casal mais sexy do campus._

_Bella não parece gostar nada da ideia._

_- Eu não gosto dela, - diz um dia desses no almoço._ _Tanya esta participando de um evento estadual, entao não está aqui no momento._

_- O que não gosta nela? Ela não fez nada contra você, na verdade, nao te disse nada a nao ser um "ola"._

_- Esse é o problema. -_ _Diz, dando uma mordida em um pedaço de pizza; seus olhos vidrados na mesa._

_- Estou com a Bella. A Tanya tem ciscado muito por ai, querido irmão. Algo me diz que você é apenas mais uma conquista._

_Merda de Rose._

_- Sim, ok, deixe eu ser o juiz disso nisso tudo. Nos estamos muito bem. Ela é muito talentosa ... -_ _E arqueio uma sobrancelha aos "Erm" que recebo._ _E bufo ao ganhar um um tapa nas costas._ _Ow._

_- Merda, Por que me bateu? E alem do mais, ja estamos juntos faz duas semanas. _

_Trocamos mais algumas carrancas e muitos "erm" , entre olhares fulminantes. Ate que..._

_- Te vejo mais tarde, Rose, - Bella murmura sem sequer me poupar uma segunda olhadela ou apenas um adeus._

_- O que diabos foi isso? - Pergunto, alheio ao significado de tal._

_Desta vez, a carranca mortal de Rose recai sobre mim._

_- Você é um idiota._

* * *

N/T:

* Deus. Homens sao tao alheios a tudo! eheheh

** Obrigada pelos reviews :)

*** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	12. XII

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens:** ate 2 shots __por semana_

**Classificação etária: M **

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: XII :. **

Antes da aula da manhã, digito uma mensagem de texto.

_Hey. Ainda estamos marcados pra hoje?_ _-E_

Minutos mais tarde, uma resposta.

_Sim._ _Que tal no café Sullivan, na mesma rua do campus?_ _-B_

Otimo.

_Ok._ _Te vejo mais tarde, então._ _-E_

Ponho o celular no bolso e tomo um lugar no imenso auditório e entao finjo prestar atenção na aula.

Tudo o que penso e sobre o que vamos conversar. Será que ela vai falar sobre o que aconteceu no ano passado?

Sera que e sobre isso mesmo? Sobre o que nos destruiu? Sobre o que fomos?

Eu sei que provavelmente tenho que pedir desculpas. Não quero ser esse idiota que ela pensa que sou.

Será que ela vai me perdoar?

Ela vai dizer que não quer mais nada comigo?

O pensamento me faz entrar em pânico por um momento.

Conheço Bella por quase nove anos.

Ela não jogaria nossa amizade fora ... jogaria?

Merda. Eu não quero perdê-la.

* * *

N/T:

* Tai, pessoal, mais um :)

** Obrigada pelos reviews :)

*** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	13. XIII

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens:** ate 2 shots __por semana_

**Classificação etária: M **

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: XIII :. **

**Na epoca em que Garrett estava por perto...**

- Ei, você quer ir ver um filme mais tarde? - pergunto, enviando um sms a Tanya, cancelando nosso encontro esta noite.

Bella e eu estamos fazendo um projeto de grupo de História Americana e ela está na minha cama com o laptop aberto. Ela não olha para cima quando responde.

- Hum, sim. Acho que ... Não, espere ... - E pára de digitar, parecendo estar pensando em algo mais.

A observo um pouco incomodada e em seguida, me fitar timidamente.

- Na verdade ... hum, talvez possamos fazer isso amanhã, tudo bem?

- Uh, sim. Eu acho que sim. Posso perguntar por que? Tem um encontro selvagem hoje à noite ou algo assim? - Eu rio, porque realmente, nunca vi essa menina com nenhum cara.

- Bem ... - E a vejo corar.

Entao paro de rir. E jogo meu celular sobre a mesa e olho para ela. Seus olhos me observavam com cautela antes de baixa-los para os dedos nervosos.

- O que, _você_ tem um encontro? Sério? - E simplemente não sei por que isso me irrita.

- Sim. Ele já me mandou uma mensagem hoje mais cedo dizendo que queria se encontrar comigo mais tarde. - confirma, parando para olhar para mim de novo, antes de continuar.

- E eu disse que sim.

- E por que eu não sabia nada sobre isso? Quando aconteceu, Bella? Nós saímos o tempo todo, você poderia ter me contado.

E noto como Bella endireita as costas e me dá um olhar desafiador. Eu nunca vi esse lado dela.

- Ah, mas nós realmente não temos andado o tempo todo juntos, temos, Edward? Voce tem saído com a Tanya, e isso é bom eu acho, porque ela é sua namorada ou o que quer que seja...

- Mas ...

- Garrett é um cara legal. Conversamos por um bom tempo, e na verdade ele tem estado ao meu lado na hora do almoço, enquanto você fica enroscando sua língua na boca da Tanya!

_Merda._ Nesse ponto, seus olhos brilham, e agora ela está vermelha, mas não um vermelho de quem esta corando.

Ela está pau da vida.

* * *

N/T:

* Tai, pessoal, mais outro :)

** Novamente, obrigada pelos reviews :)

*** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	14. XIV

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens:** ate 2 shots __por semana_

**Classificação etária: M **

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: XIV :. **

**E aquela epoca ...** **continuou...**

- Bella ... Eu. .. Eu sinto muito ... merda ... - É melhor me acalmar, merda.

Ela bufa, soprando a franja do rosto e tomando algumas respirações profundas.

E fica muito bonita quando faz isso. Isso me faz querer sorrir um pouco, mas sei que se fizer, vou irritá-la um pouco mais, então me abstenho de tal.

Tomando alguns passos cautelosamente, sento-me ao lado dela na cama, e falo baixinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei que não deveria falar. Você está certa. Tenho estado ausente... e um pouco relapso.

Bella zomba.

- Ok, ok. Muito relapso. Mas por que você não me disse que estava me achando um completo idiota? Sempre fomos diretos um com o outro.

Bella dá de ombros. - Eu acho que não queria influenciar no seu estilo. Tanya me dá _aquele_ olhar sempre que estou por perto. Eu não quero estar perto de você quando está com ela. Você muda sempre que esta com ela.

Franzo o cenho. - Eu mudo? O que quer dizer com isso?

Ela toma uma respiração profunda. - Quero dizer, você se torna_ esta_ pessoa totalmente diferente. Como se nao desse a mínima pra ninguém ao seu redor. Você se torna um idiota. - E me dá um olhar de lado enquanto eu processo suas palavras.

- E eu ainda sou eu, Bella ...

- Sim, e eu gosto disso, eu também sou eu, Edward. Nao tento mudar quem sou pra enganar ninguém. - Ela se vira completamente e me fita com sinceridade no olhar.

Eu abaixo a cabeça. - Eu sinto muito. Prometo que vou dar mais tempo pra nós. - Pouso minha mao em seu joelho coberto pelo jeans e ela sorri docemente.

Esta é a Bella que eu conheco.

- Então, me conte sobre este cara, o Garrett.

* * *

N/T:

* Mais outro :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir. Portanto, divirtam-se com esse "Projeto de ferias" ;)


	15. XV

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

_**Postagens:** 1 shot __por semana_

**Classificação etária: M **

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**.: XV :. **

"Ele é veterano e joga beisebol".

Perfeito. Uma droga de atleta.

"O Em o conhece. Foi ele quem nos apresentou, na verdade ... "

Faço uma nota mental de matar o Emmett depois disso.

Concordo com a cabeça, tentando fazer meu melhor com o papel de melhor amigo.

Não me interpretem mal. Eu quero que ela seja feliz. Nada me agradaria mais que saber que ela está feliz. Mas, merda ... um atleta. Um veterano.

"Acho bom que me diga se ele quiser te pressionar a fazer alguma coisa que nao queira..."

"Edward! Eca, pare com isso! Voce não e meu irmão nem nada disso. Posso cuidar de mim mesma, sabia." Ela me empurra, meio de brincadeira, mas posso dizer claramente que esta falando serio.

Ela sempre esta.

Rio e dou de ombros, esfregando o local onde ela me empurrou.

"Tudo bem! Droga, mulher, não precisa ficar violenta."

E entao ambos explodimos em gargalhadas. E tudo fica bem novamente quando nos lançamos sobre os travesseiros, lado a lado, olhando para o teto.

"Então, quando vou conhecer esse _Garrett?"_

"Provavelmente amanhã, se estiver com a gente no almoço."

Concordo com a cabeça novamente, seguido de um silêncio confortável.

"Quem sabe, talvez a gente va num encontro duplo." digo.

Viramos a cabeça para olhar fixamente um para o outro e uma pausa se segue.

Bella entao quebra o silencio.

"Eu acho que não."

* * *

N/T:

* Mais um e tambem um de H.F ainda hoje :)

** "Half full" e "Delay" serao as **unicas** fanfics de Twilight que pretendo traduzir.


	16. XVI

**Uma Tradução autorizada Twilight**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Todos humanos_

_**Shipper: Bellard**  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__DH78_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** A vida é curta demais para se deixar as coisas passar. Essa é uma historia sobre alguém que nunca percebera que queria alguma coisa, até que já fosse tarde demais para consegui-la. .:. Bellard/Em Drabbles .:.

* * *

Estou realmente nervoso. E sinto algo no estômago ... como borboletas.

Entro no café, alguns pensadores e artistas por perto, e logo vejo Bella.

Ela está escondida em um canto, a mão se movendo furiosamente sobre um caderno.

Seu cabelo solto e praticamente cobrindo o rosto, e isso me leva de volta a aquele primeiro dia na oitava série.

Sorrio, indo em direção a ela, e sentando-me na cadeira em frente a ela, observando-na.

Ela sabe que estou aqui, mas não olhou para cima. E sei melhor que ninguém que nao devo interromper seus momentos criativos. Ela é uma das melhores artistas que já vi. Muito intensa.

É sexy ve-la pintar.

Então, novamente, eu poderia estar sendo tendencioso.

Quando ela finalmente dá os retoques finais no que parece ser algum tipo de paisagem, fecha o caderno e olha para cima.

Os olhos dela olham para mim.

Ela esta tão cansada. Parece exausta.

E me pergunto se fiz isso e quero me chutar por não perceber mais cedo.

"Oi".

"Hey".

Nos olhamos por um tempo, ninguém diz uma palavra. O mundo continua a se mover em torno de nós, mas aqui, somos apenas nós dois.

"Bella. Sobre a outra noite ..."

Ela levanta a mão, me pedindo em silencio para eu calar a boca. Minha boca se fecha.

Ela respira profundamente, fechando os olhos antes de reabri-los.

Vejo determinação neles. Ela é impressionante.

"Ok. Evitei esse assunto por tempo mais que o suficiente. "


End file.
